the Pirate Queen
by Kassy Lee Satuda
Summary: this is a major OOC. Relena is a pirate. Duo is her 1st mate. Quatre is her 2nd mate. Wufei is her cook. Trowa is her spy and earrnd boy. and Heero... well Heero is a guy who has never killed in his life and gets himself on the 'Bloody Dove! UPDATED!
1. chap 1

A.N.: Ok if you didn't read the summery then well Relena is... no I'm not telling. I will tell you that she is NOT a pacifist. Heero is... no I won't tell you that either, I will tell you that he has never killed in his life. He's gotten into fights but never really killed some one.

Disclaimer: -- i refuse to do disclaimers. If i owned em i wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION. So there! This is the ONLY 1 i'm gonna do too!  
The Pirate Queen  
Chapter 1

Relena leaned over the railing of the Bloody Dove, the most feared pirate ship on the 7 seas. The female captain was a very pretty young woman about the age of 25. she wore a black leather tank top, brown trousers, black leather boots that came to her knees, and a red over coat with the sleeves cut off. Her long dirty blond hair was tied with a leather thong at the base of her neck.

She sighed. All was quite and all was well... boring. And Relena was indeed bored, bored out of her mind. All was WAY to quite and all was WAY to well. They hadn't seen land or another ships in weeks and it was starting to really piss off Relena.

"Cap'n land! I see land!" came the very excited voice of the 1st mate, Duo Maxwell, who just happened to be on the highest mast of the ship. His chestnut braid flowed behind him in the wind as he leaned over the railing of the crow's nest. He was waring a black dyed vest with tattered black dyed pants and leather boots.

"Were?" Relena called up to him. 'finally' she added to herself

"It's off to the north northwest, Cap'n." he responded.

Relena turned towards a pirate who goes by the name of Shark, his real name was unknown. It was his turn to steer the big ship. "Shark turn this ship towards the north northwest point. Full speed ahead crew. We're goin' ta land!"

There was loud shout from the crew at Relena's order and the promise of land, boos, money, and women.

Well at least she wouldn't be bored anymore.

About half an hour later they arrived at the port of cape Gundam. (Work with me people I couldn't think of anything else)

All of the crew piled off the ship and most of the men headed towards the tavern. Relena stayed on the ship. She would go ashore later after she plotted the course they had taken. She headed to her cabin and got out her maps. She had just dipped her quill pen in the ink bottle when Duo and 3 other men came into her cabin, _without _knocking I might add.

"Captain aren't you coming with us?" a blond boy with clear blue eyes asked. Unlike the other men he wore a cloth shirt that covered up his chest and his pants came down to the brown leather boots on his feet.

"No Quatre I'm not coming I have to plot this course on my maps" Relena replied to her 2nd mate.

"Captain what do you want in food wise?" a Chinese man with black hair and black eyes asked. He wore a vest over bare, well toned mussels and pants that were almost identical to Quatre's but were a darker shade. On his feet he wore brown thong sandals.

"Oh the usual: Fish, pork, beef and vegetables, don't forget them. Ok Wufei?" she replied to the ship's cook. He nodded in return.

"Captain do you want us to bring you anything?" asked a boy with light brown hair covering one eye and green eyes asked. He wore no shirt and his pants came down to just below his knees. On his feet he had on tall boots that came to the end of his pants.

"Hmmm. Yea save me some good boos and bring a couple kegs back. Ya got that Trowa?"

The silent spy and errand boy bowed to his captain.

"You are dismissed." Duo started to protest, but Relena held up her hand "_dismissed _Maxwell!"

He grumbled an 'aye cap'n' and left along with the others.

"Are you goin' with 'em Kassy?" Relena asked to seemly no one. A dark figure imergered out of a dark corner.

"I'd rather not milady. I must stay here and protect you." Kassy said in an emotionless voice. She has been on the bloody dove for 6 years. She came to the deadly pirate ship when she was only 10. She's an emotionless person who can steal and kill and anything and everything that the others could do. She only talks to the captain Relena and sometimes to her close friends and she does everything for Relena. Kassy thinks of Relena as a big sister as well as the captain of the most feared pirate ship on the 7 seas.

Relena gave a soft laugh at Kassy. "Kid go have fun. I can take care of myself."

Kassy sighed and gave a small growl "I... will... NOT! I swore that after you took me on this ship,_ and _saved my life, that I would always protect you and serve you at all coast and by all the _Gods_ in the sky I _will_!" Her voice had a hind of anger in it.

Relena waved the 16-year-old girl off. "yea yea go 'way. Go out on deck and bother some other pirate."

"-- Everyone is on shore most likely getting drunk."

"Then go out and keep watch or something. Just go 'way and don't bother me. Go watch for Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, ok kid?"

Kassy rolled her eyes "fine whatever. They won't be back for hours though" she mumbled the last part under her breath

When she left Relena smiled and thought to her self 'damn I love that kid! No matter how annoying and persistent she is. Heh ya still gotta love 'er.'

Then Kassy came running back in the cabin at full speed "Captain they're back and they've got a captive with them."

Relena stood up so fast that her chair flew over. "WHAT?"

Kassy nodded furiously and Relena was out the door and on deck in a flash. She was running so fast that she had to stop herself on the railing on the starboard side of her mighty ship.

Kassy came up beside her without a word. Relena glared furiously at her best men as they brought the captive on board. "what is the meaning of this! Explain, Duo, _NOW_."

Duo gulped at his Captain. "umm well he tried to fight us for one. And then the little bastard pulled a knife on me and threatened my dear braid. The biggest thing though is that he insulted the captain of any and all pirate ships _including you_. Do ya want me ta go on:

" No that's enough Duo." Relena looked the captive over. He had messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He wore faded lather trousers and a blue vest that showed his well-toned mussels and brought out his eyes

"what's your name boy?" Relena asked

"Yuy. Heero Yuy"

A.N: Ok well that's all for the 1st chapter. hope ya'll like it. Please review. Please I'm beggin' Ya's. Ok well any way I hope ya'll do as I ask please.


	2. chap 2

AN: Ok well this is chapter 2. Hope ya like. Oh thanx a bunch **duck3** that's really nice of you. I really appreciate that. Yeah so do I **psychokitty0** I do too. Well **blitiz0** I got it up as soon as I could. Thank you **duckyinsain** I really don't like the idea of her being a bitch or anything like that, besides I like her too much to do something like that to her. Well you got your point across **whichblade13**.

The Pirate Queen  
Chapter 2

"What's your name boy?" Relena asked

"Yuy. Heero Yuy."

Relena nodded while she stored the name in the back of her mind, "Alright fine. Quatre take him to the brig."

Quatre bowed slightly to her. He picked Heero up by the shackles that had been placed around his wrist. He took the brown haired prisoner below decks were he would be held captive.

Quatre pushed Heero in the small cell as gently as a pirate could. Before the blond pirate shut the cell door he took Heero's shackles off.

"Well seeing as your gonna be stayin' here, my name's Quatre. Call me if ya need anything" Quatre gave a smile at Heero.

Heero cocked his eyebrow at the pirate then his confused look turned into a scowl "why the _hell_ are you a pirate?"

Quatre laughed a bit. "Now now is that anyway to treat one of your host? Why do you want to know why I'm a pirate?"

"Cause your too nice."

Quatre looked somewhat shocked and confused "Nice? I may be the nicest person on this ship, but I'm not that nice."

"Ok whatever. So are ya gonna tell me or not?" he assumed the answer would be 'not'

Quatre became serious "I'm a pirate because of Miss Relena. I would follow her to the ends of the earth."

"Why, do you love her or something?"

"Not in the way you are suggesting. Her and I are childhood friends. I've known her ever since we were 3 years old. You see we both came from noble, respectable homes. We were raised together. Then one day she rebelled against her family and I came with her. She _is_ kinda my best friend. Good enough for you?"

"I guess." Heero said and kinda looked away

"Fine then I'll be leaving now. You'll be questioned more later by someone else. Not me. I've already said more then I think I should have." He was on the stairs leading back to the quarters of the crew. He gave a small wave and was gone.

"Great! Just great. Now what do I do?" Heero went to sit in a corner to wait for his interrogators.

with Relena

"Captain what do you want to do with the captive?" Kassy asked Relena.

"I don't know. Heh I kinda like him don't you Kid?" she turned her head to Kassy and smirked

"Heh. No." Kassy's answer was short but, well, most everything about her was. She was only about 4 feet 9 inches. She wore a leather tank top with leather pants and black leather boots.

Relena laughed "Whatever. Go find Duo and go question the captive."

"Hmp fine." she grumbled

When Kassy finally found Duo she wished she hadn't. She found him snoring in the crow's nest, half-naked. He was in nothing but the equivalent to boxer shorts.

She kicked him "Wake up, you idiot."

He turned over in his sleep "ummm 5 more minuets cap'n."

Kassy growled a bit "No get up NOW!" she kicked him really hard in the gut. He was up in an instant.

"Ow! you little demon. You may be cute, but your evil. Do ya hear me, evil! Now, you little imp, what do you want?" Duo was glaring at mini pirate.

Kassy rolled her eyes "Whatever. We have ta go and question the captive. Come on ya block head, let's go. Oh and get dressed" she threw his pants and vest at him.

Duo grumbled and stared to get dressed while following Kassy down below decks to the brig. He was putting on his vest when he and Kassy came face to face with Heero Yuy, the captive of the bloody dove.

"So pal what did you say your name was? Mine's Duo." Once again Duo was much too hyper and way too friendly, which was how he always was after a nap in the crows nest, or anytime really.

"Uhhhh Heero. Who's she?" Heero pointed to Kassy with his Chin.

Kassy gave him a look of disgust mixed with mild interests. She felt as if she knew the brown haired boy. She shrugged it off.

"Oh her? Heh heh heh. That's just Kassy. She may be a cuttie but she's a real demon. Don't mind her. She's just cap'n Relena's little pet."

Kassy glared at Duo, growled a bit and then punched him upside the head.

"Ow that hurt. Stop hitting me. I know what I have ta do just leave me alone, ya demon queen."

Kassy was about to punch Duo again when Heero spoke "are you 2 related?"

Kassy shuddered at the suggestion. Duo laughed and said, "Naw. She just likes ta prove that she don't take crap from anybody. Don't mind 'er. You get use ta it after a while. So Hee-Chan ya got any family?"

Heero raised his eyebrow at the strange new nickname just given to him. "Uh yeah I got a mom and I had a sister. I had a dad too but he died."

"Sorry dude. Well no I'm not but, hey, oh well right? What do ya mean ya _had_ a sister? What happened to 'er?"

"Oh she went on this trip with one of her friends. It was for her birthday. And her friend's too. They had the same birthday. It was bout 6 years ago though. Me 'n my mom think she may still be out there somewhere but we don't know. The rest of the town thinks she's dead." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Kassy just stared at Heero as if he was crazy. Something in her was being stirred but she didn't know what and she didn't like it.

"I see. Well you got a girl back home?"

"No. Don't really have time for 'em besides all the girls back home are kinda flaky and have nothing interesting about them."

Duo laughed at Heero "yea, well, those are the best ones. They're really only good for one thing if ya know what I mean. Kassy, cover your ears you don't need ta hear what us _adults_ are talkin' bout."

The 16 year old just rolled her eyes.

"Well anyway if you want a girl then there's only 2 on this ship. And ya can't have Kassy she's the pride and joy of this ship, even though she's a demon, imp, which, and the source of all evil _but_ besides that, we love 'er. So that only leaves ya with one choice," Duo winked at Heero who cocked his eyebrow again. "You get cap'n Relena. Heh heh heh."

Kassy's eyes almost popped out of her head at this statement. "SAY _WHAT_! He most certainly can _NOT_!" Kassy stated to yell and scream at Duo. Of course this wasn't a very good 1st impression on Heero because after all this was the 1st time she spoke in front of Him.

"Well I guess this means our time is up" Duo had clamped his hand over Kassy's mouth and was walking up the stairs to go back up to the deck "I'll see what I can do bout getting ya out of here Hee-Chan." Duo winked at Heero as he disappeared from his sight.

Heero cocked his eyebrow once again and stared after the very curious pirates 'man this is the _strangest_ pirate ship in the history off all pirate ships' he thought to himself after the two had left.

AN:Well I hope y'all liked it. Please review. I'll update when I have 10 reviews that means I need only 5 reviews to up date . Thanx


	3. chap 3

AN:Ok i changed hee_-man _to hee-_chan_ i didn't really like the 1st one so yea. It sounds SO much better like that.

The Pirate Queen  
Chap. 3

"Stop squirming!" Duo was trying his hardest to keep his hand over Kassy's mouth and keep her contained at the same time, not easy.

She was yelling profanities that couldn't be made out because of the hand over her mouth. She licked Duo more then once but his hand stayed firmly placed. She considered biting him but she couldn't get her lips wide enough to implant her teeth into his palm.

After a while they came to Relena's cabin. Duo kicked the door open only to find that there was no Relena. He gave a small growl.

He decided to try the on board library. Nope not there either. He tried the crew's quarters (every one of the cabins, might i add). She wasn't in any of them. He looked everywhere until he came to the kitchen.

He looked at the door to the Kitchen. "Now why would she be in there?" he looked at Kassy, who had calmed down a bit. She gave a look that said 'duh it _is_ lunch time' Duo read her loud and clear "Oh yeah that's right it i_s_ isn't it?"

Kassy mentally sighed. Duo could be such an idiot sometimes. He kicked the door open and what do ya know there she was. Wufei was glaring daggers at him for abusing _his _kitchen door, then said "Maxwell you better not do that again. If you do, I'll use you in the next meal!" He pointed a very large, very sharp, butcher knife at the 2nd mate to emphasize his point. Duo gulped visibly. Wufei smirked evilly. "Heh good. Now, what do want?"

Duo gave a big grin and dropped his captive on the floor. " Oh I wanted to talk ta the cap'n"

"So talk." Relena stated simply.

"No! don't talk! Miss Relena don't listen to him! He wants to mmmff..." Duo had clapped his over the girl's mouth again.

He growled at her then looked Relena dead in the eye, a serious look on his face, which he doesn't normally have. "Captain I want to talk to you about the captive." At this point Trowa and Quatre chose to walk in.

Relena glanced at them. Then indicted for them to sit, Wufei as well. They did then she spoke "put her down, Duo, and sit with us. Then you may continue."

Duo compiled. Before Kassy could utter a word Relena said "Kassy, shut up and come sit down."

The girl growled but did as she was told. Relena picked up her fork and asked "Yes, Duo, what about the captive?" she shoved the fork into a strange looking thing and put it in her mouth, despite it's strange look it tasted pretty good.

"well I was thinking that we could make him part of the crew, like your personal body guard..."

"she already has 1 and that's me!" Kassy wasn't too happy with Duo at the moment

He ignored her and went on, "If not that, then something else. He looks like an able body man and we need that. I mean after all a little certain _someone_, who shall remain nameless" he glanced at Kassy "pushed one of the crew off the plank because she felt the sharks were _pretty_ and needed food. We could really use him."

Relena sighed "yes I guess so. All right you win. Trowa go get the prisoner."

Trowa bowed slightly and headed toward the brig.

"WHAT? NO! MISS RELENA DON'T..." Kassy was once again cut off, this time by Relena.

"Kassy_ I_ am the captain of this ship and you _will_ listen to me. got it?" Relena's voice had a harsh tone to it. The girl nodded.

with Trowa

Trowa headed straight to the brig with the keys. When he got to the cell, the captive was sleeping peacefully in a corner next to the bars.

Trowa cleared his trough. No response. He tried again. Still nothing. He stated to jingle the keys. Nope, that didn't work. His normally passive face turned dark. "Hey you. wake up!" still nothing. Trowa's eye started to twitch " DAMNIT WAKE THE HELL UP!" That worked. Heero shot up, looked around till he noticed a smirking pirate standing at his cell door.

"Let me guess you came here to question me too huh?" he said as he got up.

"no."

well now Heero was confused "no? what do you mean no?"

Trowa's smirk widened, but he didn't say a word just unlocked the cell door and clasped a pair of shackles on Heero's wrist. That being done Trowa started to drag the helpless Heero back to the Kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, there was a fight going on between Duo and Wufei. Not a fist fight, but close. I mean Wufei _was_ tryin to kill Duo with a frying pan.

"you ungrateful basted. I feed you and this how I get repaid?"

"I said I was sorry Wu-man..."

"don't call me that you ungrateful bitch!" Wufei sung the frying pan. Duo ducked just in time.

Relena smiled at Trowa and told him and Heero to sit and enjoy yet another of Duo and Wufei's fights.

"don't call me a bitch. I'm not a woman!" Duo started to run around the kitchen with Wufei hot on his heels

Wufei swung the frying pan and missed "then don't act like one!"

"I don't."

"ok then prove it by cutting off that damn braid of yours."

"_fuck_ no!"

"fine proves that you _are _a woman." 

"Heh I ain't no woman and I got the proof." The Pirate skidded to a halt and started to untie the drawstring that held up his pants.

Before he could pull them down Relena flew out of her chair, knocking it over in the process, and 'appeared' in front of Duo. She slapped him before anyone could say pillage or plunder. Duo started to rub his cheek and looked like he had just got his favorite toy taken away.

"hahahahaha Maxwell proves how _weak_ you are if you can't take a hit from a _woman_."

Relena turned on him and did the same to him,if just a bit harder, before he got a chance to gulp. He too started to rub his cheek and got a look on his face that said 'help. My pride ran away.'

Quatre sighed and pulled out a notepad "lets see that's 215 points for the cap'n and 0 for Duo and Wufei. Well looks like you win again captain." He smiled.

"shut up Winner!" both Duo and Wufei coursed.

Quatre's smile only widened at that. "well I would think that you two would learn after a while, but I guess not." he shut up when he received 2 murderous glares from the defeated men.

Heero blinked 'yup I was right this is the strangest pirate ship on the 7 seas. They have a woman for a captain and a crew that's nuts and belongs in the loony bin'

He glanced at the fuming Relena to the Sulking Duo and Wufei to the smiling Quatre to the smirking Trowa to the very much so pissed off Kassy who was thinking the same as Heero.

Relena returned to her seat beside Kassy. She took a swig from her mug then turned to Heero "you have been brought to me because I have to decide what I'm gonna do with ya"

AN: Well that's all for now. Heh cliffhanger. I don't normally do that but oh well. I hope y'all liked it. Tata for now


	4. chap 4

AN: Ok this is chap 4. I hope you enjoy it

The Pirate Queen

Chap 4

Heero gulped. He didn't know what to think. "Ummm... well... ok" he gave a nervous smile.

Relena smiled and tapped the sharp edge of the undrawn cutlass on her cheek, just to intimidate him. "Lets see what do I want of you? I don't want you in here with Wufei. No, I don't trust what he might do to you. Hmmm I don't want you anywhere _near_ Duo. No, he'd turn you into him. I can't have that now can I? Maybe Quatre or Trowa? Hmmmm. Tell me, Heero, was it? Well what do you think is best for you?"

He thought for a moment "hmmmmm well I'm pretty good at sailing. I can sail anything. Or maybe fighting. I can fight pretty well ya know. I can fight with a weapon too. My family tells me I'm a pretty good cook too. Hmmmmm I'm pretty good with kids too. Hmmmm what else?"

"That's enough! I've got it!" Relena smiled "You... will... be... a caretaker. For... KASSY!" she pointed to her with the sword.

Kassy's eyes went very wide "WHAT! NO. NO WAY. FORGET IT! I DON'T NEED NO CARETAKER!"

"hmph oh yes you do. I can't always be there to take care of you." Relena glared at the young pirate, then pointed to Heero "YOU will take care of her. if anything happens to her I_ WILL _kill you understand?"

Heero nodded "o... of course." He gave a nervous smile

"Good now you'll be staying in my cabin cause that's were the brat sleeps. You will report to me every night. If you or her leave my ship or wish too, then tell me. You will eat, sleep, or anything else only when _I _say so. You got all that, my little nursemaid?" the pirate captain's eyes gleamed somewhat wickedly.

Heero nodded again "Hai ma'am."

"Good now I want you to..." Relena was interrupted by laughter, coming from non-other then duo. "what's so funny Maxwell?"

"well, cap, it's just that she's gonna kill the poor guy." The braided pirate responded. He looked from Kassy to Heero then back to Relena.

"shut up. You poor excuse for a woman." Wufei yelled at poor duo "the cap'n knows what she's doin'" 'At least I hope so' he added mentally.

Relena smiled. "heh meet some of your crew mates, _mate_. The one with the braid is Duo Maxwell,my 1st mate. I'm sure you've met him. The one that came to get you earlier is Trowa Barton, my Spy. The nice blond is is Quatre Raberba Winner, my 2nd mate and my trusted navigator. The Chinese man is Chang Wufei or just Wufei. He's the chef. You know Kassy, your new charge and i heh i am Relena Darlian, your captain."

Kassy glared at Heero then at Relena.

she didn't say a word as she stormed out of the galley.

"what are you waiting for, Mr. Heero, an invitation? follow her." Relena said boardly to Heero

he grumbled things under his breath and followed the mini-pirate. 'how the hell do these things always happen to me?' he silently mused

when Heero finally found Kassy, she was sparring with a wooden opponent in the training center below decks.

"hey" Heero called. Kassy gave him a death glare then turned back to the wooden training partner. her attacks became more violent and wild. she hated that she had to be _babysat_.

Heero raised an eyebrow. 'gets weirder and weirder. who woulda known? -- stupid pirates.'

with Relena

"So how long do you think he'll last?" Relena asked her friends and crew members.

"I bet he only last a day or two before he's _begging _to be killed or thrown over board" Wufei snickered a bit as he washed the dishes.

"I think he'll last a week or two." Trowa responded calmly as he dried the dishes.

"No he looks pretty strong. i think he'll last at least a month, maybe more." Quatre replied as he put up a plate.

Duo smirked at his friends. "I think he'll make Kassy do a 180 and straiten her out. in other words, I think he'll last until the _Bloody Dove _is disbanded." he smirked again

The boys at the counter washing, drying, and putting up the dishes stopped and looked at Duo. Relena gave a smirk that could out do Duo's and lifted the mug of ale to her lips. she took a sip then said, "I couldn't agree more. Yes i think he'll last. he looks like the type that is familiar with the sea. Yuy is a name _I recognize_, ya'll should too. Do any of you remember captain Ishito Yuy?"

"Hmmmm come to think of it, miss Relena, I _do remember_ that name." Quarte said tapping his chin with a plate. "It was a famous name when we were still nobles. he was a pirate, right, Lena?"

Relena nodded "Very good Quatre i see you remember your history. Can any one else answer?"

"Before you, Captain, he was the most feared pirate on the 7 seas. correct?" Trowa looked at his captain.

She nodded again and took another drink of her ale "yes that is correct, Trowa. he was my roll model when i was young. perhaps that's why i am as feared as i am? well no matter. Wufei, can _you _tell me something about him?"

"yea. he got arrested when he and his crew tried to take over the most powerful navy ship in all of the States _and _Britain. i was there at his hanging. standing by me were a women and her son, bout my age, 10 or so. they both had hate in their eyes for only one man: Ishito yuy!" Wufei looked at Relena "Lena, are you implying that that kid back then is on this ship."

Relena put down her ale. "i dunno. i could just be a coincidence, but I'm not sure. he _looks_ like Ishito, but he doesn't have the blood lust. i thought he might when i saw his eyes when he was 1st brought here, but now... i just don't know." she finished her ale in one quick gulp, handed it to Wufei, and left.

they all stared after her. "do you think she gonna ask him?" Quatre asked

the rest nodded. then Duo grinned

"Maxwell what's your problem?" Wufei snarled at the braided pirate

"well wouldn't be cool if Heero really _is _Ishito's son and then cap'n Lena fell in _love _with him? huh , am i right or am i right?" Duo beamed

"hmmmm yes i supposes. falling in love with you idol's son would be interesting. hopefully she'll tell us if he is or not." Trowa said as he dried off Relena mug.

with Heero

"wow your pretty good" Heero complimented Kassy. it had been about an hour since he had come in on her. (don't worry about the time line. pretend Relena and the guys were talking for about an hour. k? good)

Kassy snorted "of course I'm good. I've been doing this for years. I'm 'm almost 16 ya know? i bet you thought i was just some _stowaway_, huh?"

Heero didn't answer. Kassy murdered incouheint things under her breath. most along the lines of 'idiot men'

"YUY!" both Heero and Kassy groaned at Relena's voice.

when she emerged she looked like she was intent on something. she stormed over to Heero .

Kassy smirked and backed off a bit. Maybe she could escape from Heero the 'nursemaid'. she silently crept out of the training hall and back to Relena's cabin

Heero blinked at Relena's intense purplish eyes. 'they're gorgeous' he thought to himself.

"who was your father?" relena's voice brought him back to reality

"wha...?"

she grabbed his vest and brought him close to her. her eyes narrowed "i _said _'who was your father?" she almost growled it

Heero's own dark blue eyes narrowed at the memory of his father. "why?" his voice turned monotone.

Relena pulled out her sword, pushed Heero an arms length away, and held the sward to his thought. "tell me now!" she snarled

Heero growled at her, his eyes smoldering into hers "my father is..."

well that's all for now. review and I'll you who Heero's daddy is. oh and sorry bout Relena's nickname couldn't come up with anything else.

AN: by the way they haven't set sail yet in this chapter. The 1st 4 chaps take place in only a few hours so yeah.

**faith kudo**:p

**shadowreader**

**jelly bean18**

**duckyinsain **and

**whichblood13 **

thank you all very much. well until next chapter


	5. please help me with this story

AN:**_ Hello _** people. Sorry it took my so long to update. I had school, writers block, and my computer messed up, but I'm back now. I revised my other chapters and added a bunch of stuff to em so you might wanna go back and read em. Oh and if you would like to be in this story then send me a review that has all of your info. Thank you all so much for being pasint with me.

The Pirate Queen

Chap 5

"My father is the pirate, Ishito Yuy."

Relena let her sword fall to her side. "Really now? How very intresting. Amazing."

"How the _hell_ is that amazing? I hate my father." Heero growled and turned his back on her.

Relena's eyes widened. "Why? How could you hate such a magnificent man?"

Heero wrilled on Relena. His eyes filled with hate. For a moment Relena was afraid of him. She took a step back. He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed until she winched and dropped her sword. "you wanna know why i hate that man! Fine I'll tell you! I hate him because he pretty much abanded me! He cheated on my mother God only knows how many times, he drank, stole, and even beat my mother on occasions! he's not magnificent. Far from it!"

"i see." Relena said in a small voice then her face lit up in a dark grin. "how prefect"

startled by her reaction, Heero let her go "what?"

"the prefect pirate, don't you agree. I suppose that's why i fell in love with him. You see Heero my life seemed like it had no darkness to it. Even Quarte's family had a bit of corruption in it. Mine seemed like it had none. I wanted at least a bit of darkness in my little heaven. That's one of the many reasons why i became what i am. Of course i was so sheltered, i felt like i was a prisoner in my own home. So one day i ran away and found my self in a tavern and i _met _Ishito. I told him i loved it that he was a pirate and that he could do whatever the hell he wanted. He had laughed and then had thought me to fight. Heh it was wonderful."

she sighed "whatever. As soon as i round up my crew we're setting sail, so find Kassy and be on deck in an hour. I wanna be out of here before dark. We have 3 hours before dark and only 2 before we lose the tide so hurry and find her, _nursemaid_"

she turned and walked out of the training room to go back on deck.

Heero watched her leave. Then he truned to find the missing girl.

"Now were could a 16 year old girl go?" Heero thought out loud.

He stated to look for her in the lower decks 1st. He thought that by working his way up and looking in all the cabins then maybe he his chances of inding her would increase.

His method was unsuccessful, at least for the lower deck. He found himself on the main deck, were everyone was preparing to set sail. He spotted Duo running like a maniac and stopped him.

"hey Duo have you seen Kassy?" Heero asked.

"i think i saw her about an hour so ago." Duo said thoughtfully "i don't know were she went."

Heero growled under his breath and rolled his eyes. "thanks anyway, Duo." he said, his right eye twiching.

"no problem Hee-Chan!" Duo replied happily, not even noticing the irritated look on Heero's face.

Heero glared at Duo's retreating back. Then he heard Relena's voice boom over the comosion. "you worthless scallywags better get your asses in gear. You only have an hour left! If we lose this tide i'm gonna cut off all of your mini-mast an' feed 'em to the sharks! Now, GET MOVING!


End file.
